Broken Bonds
by Luna Midi
Summary: When Christian and Rose find betrayal amongst their lives at Court, they leave for Russia. Six years later they return because Rose's charge Abe is summoned and their whole family goes back. What will happen when they return? What will people say when they see them again? And what events will unfold in their daily lives? What will their old friends have to say about them now? AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I shadowed Christian as he walked towards the house he and Lissa shared. As we reached the door I moved in front of him. We entered the house together and moved towards the kitchen, a silent agreement of we need food. But what we saw when we reached the kitchen was the two people we loved the most in the world betraying us in the most hurtful way possible.

" What is this?" Christian bellowed.

Lissa and Dimitri looked at us, guilt written all over their faces. They disentangled themselves and stood up before us, in all their glory.

" Christian," Lissa started to say but he cut her off.

" I don't care to hear any explanation, my girlfriend is cheating on me with the one man in this world that is right for Rose, that explanation is enough," Christian said heatedly.

I stared at Dimitri and he stared back, sadness and guilt evident. I shook my head and started to walk away with Christian by my side but a hand grabbing each of our arms stopped us.

" Please don't go Christian," Lissa pleaded.

" Roza please listen," Dimitri pleaded.

" I can't Dimitri, you and my _best _friend hurt me in the worst way imaginable, hope you two have a great life," I spat out as I jerked out his grip.

Christian and I walked to his room and mine and started packing. When we finished we were standing in the lounge room with the two people we didn't want to see watching us wearing some clothes I mean underwear. I took out my cell and called my dad.

" Hey Old Man, listen can you help get Christian and I out of Court?" I asked.

" Sure thing Kiz but why?" Abe asked.

" I'll tell you when we see you," I replied.

" I'm sending the jet over now and some of my guards will help to move your things," Abe told me.

" Okay Dad bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

I turned to Christian and saw him slumped in defeat. I sighed and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

" It will be okay eventually Chrissie, we'll survive," I whispered.

" It hurts so much," he whispered back.

" I know," I soothed not giving a damn about the other two people in the room.

Fifteen minutes later we were driving away from Court, away from the pain and away from our old life.

" Hello Russia," Christian said sarcastically.

I chuckled and looked out the window.


	2. Six Years Later

Chapter One- Six Years Later

I sighed and rolled over, trying to shut out the light. The door creaked open and I buried myself further into my covers. Not a second later I felt the weight of four people land on my bed. I peeked out over the edge of the covers and saw the faces of Danny, Dylan, Leo and Dante staring back at me. When they saw me peeking out they yelled and jumped on top of me.

" Ah," I screamed as they started to tickle me.

" Stop please stop," I gasped out between laughter.

" No Way Mummy, you is paying for the trick you pulled last night," Dante said happily.

I looked towards the eldest two Danny and Domi for help but they shook their heads and kept on tickling me.

" Leave Mummy alone you big bullies," my little angel Katia called out.

" We don't answer to you," Leo said.

" You're not Mummy," Dante finished.

" Yes but Daddy is here and he says for you four to leave Mummy alone," Christian said from the doorway, a smile on his face.

" Okay Dad," Danny and Domi said in unison.

My four little hell raisers left my sides and stomach alone and sat next to me on the bed. Christian came in followed by the twins Lilly and Lexi. He helped the girls to climb on the bed and pulled Katia into his lap. Katia is like the mirror image of her father long black hair that hangs to her waist and the Ozera eyes. While the others look like me but have slightly darker hair than me, courtesy of their good for nothing father.

" Mummy can we go to the park?" Katia asked me her blue eyes going wide.

" No we can't sweetie remember that Papa told us last night that we were all going to a party a friend of his was throwing," I said to her.

" Aw-kay Mummy," Katia mumbled.

I smiled at her, she is just too adorable. I looked at Christian to find him watching our daughter.

" We should go and see the others Chris," I said to him.

" Okay babe," Christian said and we all got up off the bed and walked downstairs. I smiled as I saw my other children sitting at the table eating breakfast. The eldest is Troy, he is seventeen, then next comes Brett at the age of fifteen and the twins Kade and Kane at fourteen while Sam is the youngest at thirteen. Christian and I adopted four boys and another girl five years ago when the twins Leo and Dante were a year old.

" Good morning guys," I said cheerily.

" Morning Mum and Dad," they replied together.

I sighed as I thought of my family. You may be wondering why I would want to have fourteen children well the reason is that eight of those children are born from another dhampir and me. How you may ask, the answer is Spirit. Christian has proposed to me countless times and I have turned him down because I never felt ready and he understands.

" Come on everyone lets go, the plane's leaving in half an hour," Janine called from the doorway.

There was a massive scramble of chairs scraping and people rushing out of the room at her announcement. When we were all ready we reconvened in the front yard. While I was living in Russia I met three other bonded pairs, my elder twin brother, two rogues and Denis' group along with the Belikovs and six more Spirit users. Together we had discovered nearly all of Spirit and what it does. Four vans were taking us to Dad's private airport, to board his jet.

" Okay Moroi in the first two vans, Dhampir in the last two," Mum said.

We all complied as one. Christian, Raven and I climbed into the second van with the other Spirit users and bonded Dhampir. Mark, who I met on my first trip through Russia, was driving and I sat in the passenger seat.

" So Rose excited to be going back to Court?" Mark asked.

" No, I left for a reason but my charges are going so I have to as well," I replied.

Mark nodded and turned on the radio. Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri filled the car.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

I tried to stifle the tears as I listened to the song play out. Mark placed his hand on my shoulder.


	3. Secrets Coming Out

Chapter 2- Secrets Coming Out

I felt someone shake me awake. When I opened my eyes I saw Christian's face.

" The plane's landing Rose," Christian said.

" Okay get the kids up and tell them that they have to help guard Papa and Aunty Tia," I told him.

He nodded and left to do as I said. I looked out the window and saw the sprawling grounds of the Moroi Royal Court. I watched as the plane landed on the airstrip and the party that came to meet us step closer. My boys would be part of that group.

" Okay everyone a few of the Royals are coming to meet us along with the group from St Vlads," Abe said to everyone on the plane.

We had a total of twelve guardians, including Janine, to guard my dad and his family; six rogue dhampir, nine more dhampir, seventeen dhampir children, eleven Moroi and two element wielding dhampir. As one the guardians split with the children and Moroi between with the remaining dhampirs coming after them and then the rest of the guardians bringing up the rear. I joined my family at the front of our procession, the Spirit users falling in behind me and our guards (the rogue and unassigned dhampir) taking post around us. We filed out of the plane and as my group came out I heard a few royals gasp at the sight of so many Moroi in one group and out in the world too. I looked at the royals and my eyes met jade green. I stiffened and something tugged on my pants, I turned to see my little girl clutching at my leg.

" What's the matter sweetie?" I asked Katia in Russian and as I did I heard another gasp knowing it to be Him.

" I'm scared Mummy, there's so many people," Katia replied in Russian.

I sighed and bent to pick her up. Katia leapt into my arms and Lilly also climbed into my arms.

" Welcome Mr Mazur and your _group_," Jesse Zeklos said to us.

I walked to the front and was satisfied to see his eyes widen.

" Is there a problem Lord Zeklos?" I asked.

" Not anymore now that you're here Rose and damn you look good," Jesse leered.

My girls squirmed in my arms and whimpered at his tone. I looked down and saw my beautiful little angels clutching my shirt and burying their faces into my neck.

" Please refrain from comments like that in front of my kids," I told him primly.

His face registered shock at my words and as I looked at the others so did theirs especially a Russian's.

" Mum," someone screamed and barrelled into me followed by another body.

" Andy, Ash how many times must I tell you to not barrel into me when I am carrying your sisters?" I asked them.

" Um I think," Ash started.

" About Fifty million times," Andy finished.

" Yes now go great your Papa and take off your rings," I told them in Russian.

" Rose its good to see you," Lissa said.

" Actually its not," Christian said from beside me.

" Hey," I smiled at him.

" Want me to take Katia?" he asked.

" No but I think Lexi is wanting some attention," I replied.

Christian chuckled and swept Lexi up into his arms. She was squealing the whole way. I chuckled and turned to face the group.

" Elementals form up, teams at the front, guards protect, Mark, Oksana and Raven up here with me please," I told my group and they complied with the bonded pairs up front. The Royals looked on with curiosity as the aforementioned people did what I said.

" What's up sis?" Raven asked.

" Nothing much Raven," I replied.

" It's not nothing remember I can tell," he said.

_Damn I forgot we were bonded_, I thought to myself.

" What does he mean by he can tell Rose?" Dimitri asked.

" We are bonded and yes we're dhampir but we have slightly more Moroi in us than human and we wield Spirit," I replied.

He and Lissa along with the other royals gasped at our revelation.

_Among other elements_, Raven said to me. I chuckled and felt Christian shake with silent laughter beside me. I saw a head of messy brown hair amongst the royals.

" Rose good to see you in the flesh," Adrian said walking up to us.

" Adrian it's good to see you too and it is a good thing that you don't really visit my dreams anymore," I said.

" No instead you visit mine, at least Sydney knows who you are," Adrian said cheekily.

" Oh shut it you," I growled playfully.

He chuckled and took Lilly from my arms. Katia watched as her sister said hello to Uncle Addie and looked at the royals one by one and finally rested her gaze on two children standing beside Lissa. I did a double take and looked at them again. Ice- blue eyes, the Ozera eyes, and platinum blond hair. I saw Lissa look at Katia and then at Christian before resting her gaze on me.

" Who is that Rose?" she asked.

" This is Katia Moira Viktoria Hathaway Ozera," I replied.

" Who are they?" I asked indicating the boys with her.

" These are Elizabeth and Aaron Dragomir Ozera Christian's children," Lissa replied primly.

" Really well Christian and I love our little girl and our other thirteen children," I told her tersely placing Katia on the ground, she ran to Janine.

I saw her stiffen at my words and look at the children gathered behind us.  
>" But they only look like you Rose and five of them don't," Lissa stated.<p>

" Yes but I wouldn't want them to look like their good for nothing father," I told her.

" Well Rose who is the father?" I heard Ralf ask.

" Another Dhampir my eldest two are eleven so I was thirteen then I had the twins a year later when I was fourteen," I replied testily.

" Roza are we going to stand around all day or not?" Viktoria asked coming up beside me.

" Of course not Vikki," I replied handing her Katia.

She humphed and walked away. I sighed at her theatrics and turned to face Guardian Belikov and Lissa again when I saw a shadow moving in my peripheral. I turned my head at the exact moment that I was tackled to the ground. I looked into grey eyes.

" Ivan get off of me," I commanded in Russian.

" Okay Roza," Ivan replied in Russian.

Ivan helped me up when he was standing. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed the life out of him.

" Can't breathe," Ivan choked out.

" Sorry bro, Belikov's here if you want to see him, " I told him.

Ivan looked crestfallen at my admission, I sighed and put my hand under his chin to look me in the eye.

" That wasn't you sweetie, no more than it was me," I said but my voice broke on my reference to being Strigoi for six months.

" I know I just can't help it Rose," Ivan admitted.

I nodded and turned to face Dimitri, who had crept towards us while we were talking, and took in his appearance. His face looked more weathered, his body looked leaner and more developed. When I got to his eyes I saw a haunted, sad and wearied look and more importantly hope. Hope that his best friend was in fact alive.

" Ivan is it really you?" Dimitri asked.

" It is Dimka, it really is," Ivan replied as he was pulled into another hug.

When they parted all eyes were on me, or rather behind me. I turned and came face to face with the one who turned me.

" Rolan how terrible it is to see you," I told him primly.

" Oh Rose it is I who must say that it is a pleasure to meet you once again, I was saddened to hear that you had returned to the Dhampir race once more," Rolan said to me.

" It's been what three weeks since I was saved," I mused aloud.

" Those six months that you were art of our ranks was the best time of my life," Rolan said.

I felt Dimitri tense beside and Ivan on the other side. I glanced at Ivan only to see him warring with himself.

" You turned her?" Dimitri asked.

" Yes I did I would have gone after Viktoria but sadly Rose got in the way," Rolan answered.

" You will never get Vikki," I growled out.

" Oh yes I will then I will complete the picture of me sleeping with of all of the Belikov women excluding the oldies of course," he stated.

" Over my dead body," Dimitri growled but before he could spring I placed a hand on his arm.

" Leave him to me," I said.

Dimitri looked at me shocked and proud that I would defend Viktoria.

" Oh so you want to dance eh?" Rolan asked.

I didn't reply instead I punched him in the face. He reeled back and I followed through by sweeping his feet out from underneath him. Rolan threw a punch at my face but I dodged it, I swiped my stake across his chest and he hissed in pain. I kicked him in the chest and he flew into a tree, when I went to jump on him I was tackled from the side. I looked into a pair of ice-blue eyes.

" You bastard," I screamed at Rolan.

I looked at Lucas and saw him wink.

_You bastard Lucas could've told me first,_ I sent to him.

_Where's the fun in that?_ Lucas sent back.

I rolled my eyes. Rolan walked to us and I felt Lucas drag me up and hold me still but loosely. Rolan circled us before stopping in front of me. He looked behind me and a look of cruelty entered his eyes.

" Vikki stay with the group," I said.

" But Rose," Vikki started to say.

" No Vikki she's right, we don't want to have to hunt you to return you to a dhampir," Raven told her.

I heard Vikki sigh and watched as Rolan's sneer came back in full force. He circled around me and took me in while I did the same.

" Oh Rose please tell me that my children are still alive?" Rolan pleadingly asked me.

" No they're not, as soon as I found out I was pregnant with your kids I booked an abortion straight away," I replied coldly

He let out a snarl of rage and charged at me, hitting me and making me fly against a nearby tree. My breath came out in a whoosh but I climbed back up again. I saw my family, the Royals and Them standing there watching us with curiosity, the dhampirs forming a circle around the Moroi and the Fire-wielders making a flaming barrier as added protection. I turned my attention back to Rolan and Lucas.

" Lucas now," I screamed.

As one Lucas and I ran at him, whipped out our swords, front flipped and knocked him to the ground. We ran the swords though his shoulders, pinning him to the ground, before I took out my stake and lined it up with his heart.

" Say high to Isaiah, Elena, Galina and Nathan for me will ya?" I asked.

" You will perish along with your pathetic family," Rolan spat.

" Not in this life buster," I told him before ramming the stake through.

I watched as the un-light left his dead eyes, before standing and taking a few paces back. I concentrated and a ball of fire appeared on my palm, I extended my hand outwards at the body and let the flames encase the body, turning it to ash.


	4. The Truth Will Come Out

Chapter 3- The Truth will Come out

After Lucas and I killed Rolan we all decided that it would be better if we were within the safety of the wards before giving the full story. I was riding in the car with Lucas, Christian, Adrian, Raven, Jesse, Lissa and Dimitri.

Raven was driving with Lucas beside him in the passenger seat. I was in the left row in the middle of Christian and Dimitri, while Lissa, Adrian and Jesse where in the right row. When we were about ten minutes away from Court the silence was finally broken.

" So Rose where have you guys been?" Lissa asked.

" Chrissie and I were in Russia cyka," I replied.

" Rose," Dimitri chastised me.

" What I can swear in Russian now and my own family taught me how," I told him primly in Russian.

Dimitri shook his head while Raven, Lucas and Christian were smirking and Lissa and Jesse just looked lost. I sighed and decided to tell them what I said.

" I just said bitch in Russian," I said unremorsefully.

Lissa's face turned dark and I checked the bond, she was overflowing with darkness. I checked my surroundings, ten Strigoi lying in wait five metres up the road.

" Stop the car," I said just as the side of the car was ripped open.

Lissa screamed as she and Jesse were snatched, followed by the rest of us. I took the darkness from Lissa and swiftly staked the one holding me. I allowed my Spirit to transform me into a deadly angel. I watched as my boys (Raven, Christian, Adrian and Lucas) fought of three Strigoi while Dimitri defended Lissa and Jesse. I sighed and flew to where Dimitri was crouched in front of the Moroi. I landed in front of him, effectively blocking any attacks and giving him a break, and charged at the Strigoi. This one was a human before changing, I say about five years old, I killed him easily. The next one was trickier because he was a dhampir before turning and he was about three hundred years old, I decided to stun him for later. The third was a newbie and an ex-Moroi; he went down quick with only a little fight. I turned to see Dimitri, Lissa and Jesse staring at me. I held out my hand to Dimitri and he took it. I helped him up and we turned as one to face the stunned Strigoi.

" Well if isn't Rose Hathaway," he said laced with venom.

" It's no longer Hathaway it's Mazur," I said calmly.

The Strigoi only shrugged and charged us. Dimitri met him head on and I circled around.

" Boys come and protect these two I'm helping him," I called.

" Kay Rosie," Christian called back.

I jumped into the fight and kicked the Strigoi in the stomach. He grunted and turned his attention on me. I tried to get him in a headlock but succeeded in getting pinned. I saw Dimitri move for the kill and wrapped my arms around him. The Strigoi looked at me with confusion etched on his face. Then I watched as his eyes went glassy and he slumped over me, I moved the body off me and stood up. Christian came and pulled the body to where a pile had been made. I walked to the pile, tears dusting my face, and stood before it.

I let my toxic tears fall before a flaming ball of fire encased my hand along with Christian, Lucas and Raven we together shot the fire at the pile and the bodies went up in flames.

"Let's go before more come," I told them.

Lucas, Raven and Christian changed into their angel forms and grabbed Jesse and Adrian while I grabbed Dimitri and Lissa because I was stronger than the other two and flew towards Court.


	5. Homecoming and Secrets

Homecoming and secrets

**I am a VA lover here is the children profiles.**

**Dimitri's kids:**

· **Andy and Ash- eleven, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.**

· **Danny and Dylan- ten, black hair, green eyes.**

· **Leo and Dante- six, brown hair, honey eyes.**

**Christian's kids:**

· **Katia-four, black hair, ice-blue eyes.**

· ** Lilly and Lexi- two, dark brown hair, cinnamon eyes.**

**Adopted:**

· **Troy- seventeen, blonde hair, green eyes.**

· **Brett- fifteen, blonde hair, tawny eyes.**

· **Kade and Kane- fourteen, strawberry blonde, honey-coffee eyes.**

· **Sam- thirteen, tawny hair, emerald-green eyes.**

_Russian_

_"Telepathy"_

_Thoughts _

Normal speech.

**Turkish**

**_Spanish_**

23232323232323232323232323232323

As we neared Court we saw the rest of the vans stop at the gate and we flew down to join them. I set Lissa and Dimitri down gently on the ground before setting down myself, I could feel the stares and ignored them instead I shifted my wings into a folded but relaxed position.

" You are an amazing fighter Rose," Dimitri said awed.

" Thanks while I was in Russia it was either fight or die so I chose to fight," I told him shrugging my shoulders.

" Rose I'm so sorry I never meant to do that to either of you," Lissa pleaded touching my arm.

I sighed and looked at her face, tears were slowly leaking out and I felt my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. I looked down and my eyes landed on my wrists, or more specifically the scars that rested there. I decided to make a bold move but not for sympathy but for revelations and reality.

" When Chris and I were in Russia we moved around a lot, before we lived with Abe, he was my charge and we had this band of crazed Moroi that were 'disciples' of Victor. Anyway it eventually came to a fight between them and me, they were four in number excluding Robert of course, but I still didn't want to fight them. In the end I killed them just by accidently knocking a support pillar out and the roof just came crashing down on them, Robert was alive though and I had to drive my stake through his heart because he wouldn't stop otherwise. I couldn't bear to live with the memories so I started to cut myself, it wasn't until Chris told me that I was pregnant that I finally stopped because I just couldn't hurt my innocent child no matter what," I said sadly holding up my right wrist for her to see the long ugly scars that marred the skin.

I watched as her face paled and Dimitri's eyes fill with horror. Looking at me a saw a flash of understanding before I turned away. A hand stopped me on my arm; I turned my head to see Dimitri looking at me with concern-filed eyes.

" Can you please let go," I told him.

" No Rose, I understand what you're going through with the Strigoi part and I know how much it effects you to take Moroi lives. I understand what you are going through," Dimitri pleaded.

I yanked my wrist out of his grip and whirled around, my back shaking slightly, the only sign that I was close to the edge. I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned around slowly to face Dimitri.

" No you don't Belikov, no one knows how it feels to have everything in your life come crashing down around your head well except for Christian, but you don't, none of Court does," I said calmly slipping my Guardian mask on.

" Roza?" a hesitant voice asked.

" Yes Vika?" I asked turning my head to where she stood.

Her face was pale and eyes slightly red, sighing softly I walked to her and pulled her into a hug. Shushing her I rubbed my hands up and down her back to soothe her as she choked back sobs trying to fight the vulnerability of crying.

" Let it go Vika, don't be strong because no one can truly be strong," I whispered kissing her head.

" Rolan **hiccup** memories," she whispered hoarsely.

I nodded and slowly sank to the floor with Vika still in my arms, I felt bodies sit down around us. Looking away from where her nose was buried in the crook of my neck I saw the Belikovs sitting on my right, Christian and our kids sitting on my left while the rest who came with us stood behind us and the greeting party stood in front.

" Roza I'll take Vika," Olena murmured.

I let Vika go and threw myself into Christian's open arms. Shuddering with silent tears I clutched his shirt into my balled fists.

" It will be alright Rosie, nothing is EVER going to happen to us," Christian whispered into my ear.

_" I don't think so love, something is going to happen and Yeva will hint to it in her cryptic and not at all helpful messages", _I whispered.

Christian and the Belikovs chuckled, moving me away I sat up straight and Christian sat in front of me. Motioning for me to stand I did so and he got onto one knee, opening a velvet black box he revealed a simple but beautiful ring. Diamonds lined the band either side of the amethyst in the middle while Celtic knots twisted around the double bands.

" Rose, you are my world, without you I would have never been able to survive Spokane or the attack on the school. I would of never been able to get out of the **depression** that our last day at Court brought. So Rose, mother of my daughters, partner and de facto wife, care to make it real?" Christian asked nervously.

I shook my head and threw myself down to hug him but we ended up falling onto the floor with me on top. Sitting up I straddled his stomach, Christian looked up at me from where his head lay on the floor, turning I found the box and took out the ring. Grabbing his hand I helped him slide it onto my finger.

" Yes I will marry you, **_te amo mi corozone," _**I said before kissing him.

" YES" the kids shouted. " WE GET A DAD AND MUM'S FINALLY GOING TO MARRY HIM."

Christian and I chuckled at their antics, I looked over to where Dimitri stood and saw his face flash in pain before his Guardian mask slipped into place. I sighed _it looks like he has regrets but it's too late, six years too late._

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

**Sorry about not updating for ages, school work piled up on top of me and I had a play to rehearse for. Will try to update sooner!**

**~Luna Midi**


	6. Author AN

Here's an AN to clarify Rose's age when she had the kids.

Lilly and Lexi were born two years ago when Rose was 22 to Christian.

Katia was born four years ago to Christian when Rose was 20.

Leo and Dante were born six years ago when Rose was 18 to unnamed dhampir.

Danny and Dylan were born ten years ago to unnamed dhampir when Rose was 14.

Andy and Ash were born eleven years ago to unnamed dhampir when Rose was 13.

Rose was 18 when she left so she was pregnant with Leo and Dante.

Later on I will be explaining how she conceived the eldest four while still in her early teens but as Richelle Mead has made her character, Rose is a bit of a wild child and could have left the school again.

Thanks for reading and please no flames,

~Luna Midi


	7. Author's Post

Okay, I'm not going to lie I have been re-reading some reviews on a few of my stories and it makes me sad when i see stuff like 'you're not' and 'this story sucks' only in more obscene terms and phrases. I have decided that I am going to put up two of my stories for adoption so if you want them just throw me a pm and their yours.

The stories are:

Broken Bonds and Shadow Spirit.

I just don't have enough juice for them but would love to continue them. I hate myself for giving up no them but if someone else loves them just as much as me then I am happy that they will not stay abandoned.

~Luna Midi


End file.
